Connor Kentway
by marvelshive12
Summary: When a weird change in the time rift occurs, Conner switches places with Connor, leaving the YJ team confused and Colonial America out of order! Can both guys fix time, or will they be forever stuck in different times? Talk about time zone problems!


**Conner Kent:**

Everything was quiet on the way back from Haley's Circus. They had stayed an extra day than planned thanks to Robin. He convinced the team to stay one more day so he could "do a favor" for a friend. So the team stayed as "The Dangers", a family of circus people. Connor was the strong man, Roy and Artemis were the archers, M'gann and Robin were on the trapeze. Wally and Kaldur stayed at the cave, Wally, knowing Robin's past, and Kaldur for oblivious reasons: 1. for being team leader, and 2. for having no water for two weeks.

Batman had called them an hour ago, he would have called them earler but they were off radio and he couldn't track them, and asked where they were. So they were scared at first, then pinned it on Robin because he said the mission was "given by Batman", so Roy is planning to kill him. But he never got the chance.

A blue blur later they were falling. The Bio ship was shut down, coincidence as M'gann called it. Water was seeping in. "NO! NO WAY AM I DROWNING AGAIN. NO!" Artemis yelled. "Here", Robin handed her a breather, then one to Roy, one to Connor (who handed it back saying he didn't need it), and one to M'gann (who also didn't need it). Everybody got out except Connor.

"Connor!" M'gann yelled. Then there was a small earthquake that went on for a few seconds.

"I see something!" Roy yelled, then swam out to get it.

Elsewhere...Connor was bound up, in a prison, by redcoats, in the year 1777 in Colonial America.

**Connor Kenway:**

June 27th

Have you ever done something you regret doing but can do nothing to fix it? Many of us have, and most of us have forgotten. I have done so many things I could never go back and fix, and I thought nothing of them. There was one instance where I did something that I would later regret, but it was impossible to change the past. I thought about that one thing day and night, trying to convince myself that it was fine, but only argued with myself even more.

I am Connor Kenway, an Assassin of the Colonial Times. I've fought side-by-side with some of history's biggest characters, but I myself have been lost to the evil clutches of forgetting. No one in this land knows my name, or who I was to save their future.

How I got here, I don't know. But what I do know is that I might never have the chance to apologize to my mentor. His name is- or _was_, should I say- Achilles Davenport. I had yelled at him the last time I saw him.I had gotten angry because he had disagreed with me, so I told him that our enemies, the Templars, would dominate the Colonies because of his faulty leadership. I then got on my horse and rode to Valley Forge to meet General Washington. I never made it there.

I was riding my horse through the forest when a group of redcoats saw me. They were a bit suspicious and mounted their steeds to chase after me. I was able to take two of the four down, but the remaining two were still close behind me. I tried to go as quickly as I could, but my horse had done something to lose her footing and suddenly we both fell in the creek that we were running along. The creek was deeper than I thought I was, so my head was completely under water, and it wasn't helping that my horse landed right on top of me. I tried my hardest to move her, but she wouldn't budge, and I could feel my lungs burning for air. My arms hurt to move, and my vision was fading. My heart pounded within my chest, and I thought it might burst out. I closed my eyes, thinking of how tragic it was, a man fighting for his country and saving so many people, only to drown because of his horse.

Almost as quickly as the pain set in, it dissolved. I felt absolutely nothing. I was still underwater, but I could now move my arms. I touched my face, but it was completely dry, and so were my robes. I wanted to move, to get out of the water in a furious rage and face the soldiers, but it felt like every emotion I ever owned had been taken away from me. I had begun to believe I had died, and this is what the afterlife was. This strange feeling was interrupted when I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me out of the water. I could now hear shouting and commotion around me, but the only thing my body did was fall unconscious.


End file.
